


a disaster, naturally

by charleybradburies



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Character of Color, Community: 1_million_words, Community: articulate, Community: femslashagenda, F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Metaphors, Natural Disasters, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Poetry, Relationship(s), Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On loving a woman when you're only a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a disaster, naturally

  
I.   
She'd come dressed to kill.

Whether she knew it or not, she was closing in.

 

II.   
Long nails with cyan polish, her crooked-toothed smile…hiding that she could skin me alive.

 

III.   
Spotless skin, piercing eyes…both the color of the ground when the sky clears after rain. 

 

IV.   
The rainbow follows her like a puppy. 

I admire the sky and envisage my epitaph.

 

V.  
Lying next to her in a green pasture, there is nothing I want but her. 

 

VI.  
Skin on skin, dark on dark, watering mouths bestowing blessings. A different sort of baptism.

 

VII.  
Her words are bullets; her lips, a loaded gun.

I should've read the fine print. 

 

VIII.  
The rainbow follows because she's a hurricane; a kiss catches me - eye of the storm.

 

IX.  
I am as much a piece of debris as the wind-shattered china among the rubble.

 

X.  
The clouds, too, abandon me, leaving cyan sky as far as the eye can see.


End file.
